Filling in the Gaps
by Aurora Denain
Summary: Reading 'Unexpected Visitors' first is recommended. These are a collection of oneshots dealing with future Torchwood, but focusing around Jenny and Briallen and their every developing relationship. More information inside.
1. The girl under the desk

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood. It is the property of BBC Wales and several other people who are not me. I make no money from writing this.

AN: So many people seemed to like Briallen and Jenny that I was inspired to continue their story, or more specifically tell their full story. This is the first in a selction of one shots, in chronological order, that tell their story from the begining to right around my story 'Redo'. This deals with the second timeline from Unexpected Visitors after the time shift has happened. I've written enough angst lately that I thought I'd try telling a slightly happier version of Briallen's life. There will be other characters involved in these stories, but Briallen, and later Jenny, will be the focus of them. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow. Oh, and sorry it's so short, the next one will be longer. Happy reading!

* * *

The Girl under the desk

Briallen hated visiting Cardiff. There was never anything to do, and her father was always too busy with saving the world to give her the time of day. Due to the latest threat she hadn't even been allowed to leave the hub without one of the adults with her, even though they were all busy with the latest crisis. Hiding under Tosh's desk had seemed like the perfect solution a few hours before, hoping that her disappearance would make them worry a bit and pay attention to her. So far not even one person had so much as mentioned her name. Pouting she munched on the crisps she had found in the desks drawer, pecking out every once in a while when she thought she heard someone.

Heavy steps caught her attention a few minutes later. Leaning around the chair she watched the familiar swirl of her father's great coat. She'd almost made her presence known, hoping that he could spare at least a few minutes to ruffle her hair and tell her to raid the kitchen to her hearts content. "Captain!" Briallen stilled when she heard the voice echo through out he hub. Her father turned slightly, his attention grabbed by the person. She knew the voice though, and a slight blush rose on her neck as she thought about the blonde she had met a few days before when she had arrived. Tosh had introduced her as a new field agent, new to Cardiff. Briallen had noticed how pretty she was, tall and athletic.

The conversation on the other side of the chair had continued while she thought about the woman that stood there. Growing up in an 'unconventional' family made her look at the world a bit differently, but her ten year old mind couldn't grasp why she was so interested in the older woman. Shrugging off the thought, Briallen just supposed it was because she idolized the idea of someday becoming a part of Torchwood. Her father was praising her about something she'd found about a small medal box. Crinkling her nose Briallen didn't see what was so important about it, but hoped it would mean that she could leave the hub soon. Peeking out slightly more she was disappointed when neither so much as glanced in her direction.

Sticking her tongue out at her father's calve she rolled her eyes, her nose turning up slightly. If this was how she was going to spend her time she would have rather have stayed in London, fumigation or not. A soft chuckle caught her attention, looking up to see her father brush off the concerned look the blonde was sending in. "That'll be great, Jenny. Have the findings on my desk as soon as possible." Jenny nodded before turning around and heading off to some destination Briallen couldn't see.

The ruffle of heavy fabric brought Briallen's mind back as her father crouched down in front of her. "So this is where you've been hiding." Shrugging, Briallen looked else where, nervously tugging on one of her plaits. He held out a hand towards her, an affectionate smile taking up his face. "Well than, maybe I can tempt you out with those peanut butter cookies you like so much. There's an entire tin setting on the shelf behind my desk." Matching his smile Briallen took her father's hand, allowing him to lead her towards his office. After all, there was nothing better in the world than peanut butter cookies.

fin.


	2. An Unrequited Fancy

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, it is the propety of BBC Wales. I make no money from this.

AN: So, I seem to be obsessed with telling stories about these too, but don't worry it won't just be about them, and the stories will get more interesting as they go on. I'm hoping to be able to post one every few days or so since I'd like to have this off my mind soon so that I can go back to working on other projects. This one's a bit longer, and they will get longer as they go along. Anyway, happy reading and review!

* * *

An Unrequited Fancy

The last six years had made it difficult to visit as often as Briallen would have liked. Between extra courses, summer programs and life in general it seemed that the train ride to Cardiff, if even for a single weekend, just couldn't be fit in. Working on her A-levels was taking up even more time than she had expected but she'd finally bitten the bullet and worked in a week of free time to visit her father. It wasn't that they didn't get along, per say, more so that it was simply a disagreement about life in general. While Briallen's driving goal since she had been a child had been to eventually work for Torchwood her father was hearing none of it, instead bringing up the topic of university when ever he could. It didn't help that the basic teenage angst was always thrown on top, along with the fact that they never really saw each other, even if they were the only family the other had.

Fifteen minutes into the train ride up from London Briallen realized why she hated taking trains, it gave her far too much time to think. Sleeping would have normally won out, but her dreams had been occupied with thoughts of a particular blonde far too much in the past three years to give her any comfort. Of course Jenny probably looked different than she had than, being in to her thirties for a few years now. Not that she had gotten a good look at her last time she'd been in Cardiff of course. Two days into her visit an intergalactic diplomat had been assassinated and an interplanetary fiasco had followed. Even the Doctor had been called up to help, and Briallen had been shoved off to Glasgow for the next few weeks in till it had been all worked out. By than Jenny had disappeared to work on something for her father and Briallen had returned to London for an advanced program a week later.

Sighing Briallen leaned her head against the window, watching the scenery blur by. She hadn't even really wanted to go to Cardiff, but apparently it was impolite in most human circles not to visit at least once every five years. Against her better judgement she let her eyes drift shut, not sleeping but relaxing to the flow of the train. The ride seemed to pass more quickly that way, because the next time she opened her eyes they had almost reached Cardiff.

Finding the new office hadn't been that hard, the same facade of a tourist agency being proudly displayed in the front window. Slinging her bag onto her shoulder she pushed her way through the door. The bell above the door chimed as she made her way in, the young man behind the desk not even bothering to look up from his Sudoku puzzle. "Be with you in a mo." The accent was clearly London, and the posh suite he was wearing screamed trying to impress.

"That's alright. I'm just here to see my dad." That clearly got his attention, his eyes shooting up to look at her, widening ever so slightly. He seemed nervous for a second, playing with his tie before stuffing his puzzle book in one of the desk's drawers.

"Your, um, that is, you said you were looking for your father? Your father works here?" Briallen almost wanted to giggle at the look on his face, coming to the conclusion that he had to be new. Lifting a single thin eyebrow at him, she almost dared him to say something else.

"Yup." she said popping the 'p'. Shifting her bag on her shoulder she continued to stare him, wondering if he was simply going to stand behind the desk all day. Sighing she rolled her eyes slightly when he still hadn't moved a few minutes later. "If you could go get him? He know's I was coming. Just get him on the com or something, the place can't be that big."

Nodding dumbly at her, he practically stumbled over to a com box in the corner. Twisting a dial he looked at her before pressing a button. "What is it, Peters?" A sharp and slightly familiar voice echoed through the room. Briallen wondered why such a secret organization would have such an outdated piece of equipment, but supposed it fit the image of a struggling tourist shop.

"There's a girl here who says her father works here." His statement was met by silence for a moment. A slight bit of feedback resounded from the box causing them both to wince.

"What's she look like?" The question should have been an easy one for anyone with more than five brain cells to rub together, but the man, Peters, turned to look at her for several minutes. His eyes roamed up and down her body in a way that would have made her uncomfortable if she hadn't been used to it by now.

"Hot." The initial response seemed to shock even him, but he recovered quickly, looking more nervous than before. "I, uh, mean... tall. Light hair, pale, bout twenty." Briallen did giggle to herself when he said her estimated age. She'd gotten a lot of older guesses but never one quite that far off.

A sigh came from the box, the person on the other end clearly exasperated by Peters. "Did you bother to ask a name?" The question seemed to shock him because he stuttered out a 'no', looking as though he was expecting some sort of physical result for his stupidity. "Well than, I suggest you ask."

Not even waiting for him to ask the question Briallen took the next step. "Briallen Jones. Like I said, he knew I was coming." Peters nodded, relaying the name to the woman on the other end of the com.

Silence followed by a deep bark of laughter followed. "Send her down, Peters and for your sake hope she doesn't share this with Jack." Peters looked slightly green as he hit the hidden button, still tucked away under the desk. Waving slightly in thanks Briallen made her way past him and through the hidden door.

The area that lay beyond looked like a standard office only in the sense that it held desks. Glancing at the wall she realized that the windows she had seen from the outside had only been for decoration because no natural light penetrated the room. Standing at the top of a small flight of stairs she just stared out over the hub. Spotting Tosh typing furiously at a computer she smiled broadly, her adopted aunt still looking exactly as she remembered her.

Walking slowly down the steps she took in the improvements they had made, the area being larger than the hub had seemed. Though it wasn't as dark as the previous Torchwood three had been it was still not what anyone could call light. Walking toward Tosh she lightened her step a bit. "Hello, Tosh!" Her chirped greeting did the job of frightening the older woman, Tosh practically jumping out of her chair.

She stared at her for a moment, opening her mouth slightly before it fell open in shock. "Briallen?" Briallen nodded, grinning as she was pulled into a fierce hug. "What are you doing here?"

Pulling back Briallen shrugged. "Had a bit of free time so I told Dad that I'd stop by for a few days." Smirking she let her bag fall from her shoulder. "Well, when I say 'told' I mean I left a cryptic message on his cell and hoped that he would figure it out before I arrived. So where is he anyway?" Tosh seemed a bit nervous as she smiled, ushering her towards the couch and offering to get some coffee for them. Briallen had nodded, simply frowning at the odd shift in behavior.

Returning with two mugs she handed one to Briallen before setting down next to her. "Your father is away on business right now, some miscommunication with the Torchwood team in La Rochelle and a bipedal race of interplanetary salesmen. I believe they call themselves the Chutanuevetro. Anyway, the team incidently captured the daughter of a prominent figure on their planet, and your father had to go work it out before they blew France off the map." Briallen nodded along, figuring it was something like that.

Taking a long sip of her coffee she stared over the rim at Tosh. "Did he say when he would be back?" The question was standard fluff, but Briallen wanted to know if she had made the trip for nothing, and head back to London that night.

Setting aside her own mug Tosh gave her a much more open smile. "He'd due back today, this afternoon to be exact. You shouldn't have to wait long. Do you have arrangements for your stay?" Briallen nodded, telling her about the small hotel she had found in the not so bad part of the city. Tosh seemed a bit weary of the place however, frowning slightly. "Surely Jack can pay for better than that."

It was Briallen's turn to frown, unsure of what she'd meant by that. "My Dad isn't paying for it. The train ticket was a bit expensive so I had to work a little extra at my job to pay for a place. I didn't make enough for a week in the better place that I'd found so this one was the backup." The fact that she was working seemed to shock Tosh more than anything else, her mouth opening just slightly as her eyes widened.

"What about the support checks? They're meant to be deposited directly into your account. The second of every month if I remember. Jack's been a stickler for paperwork for years now." Tosh's explanation didn't solve any of Briallen's confusion. She hadn't received money from her dad for anything but school tuition and supplies since she was about thirteen. She'd gotten a job at a chippy when she was fourteen and had been working their ever since. It ate up most of her free time but gave her enough money in her pocket should she need it. Her boss was even nice about giving her a week off to see her dad since she hadn't taken a vacation of any kind since she'd begun working there. Telling Tosh just that didn't seem to settle her any. "I think you should talk to you Dad when he gets back."

Briallen nodded, though what exactly Tosh had been trying to get at was lost on her. "I'll do that as soon as he has time to see me." Smiling at her Tosh excused herself to finish her report, leaving Briallen on the couch by herself.

Jack had brushed into the office while Briallen had been napping on the couch, not even paying her any attention as he strode by. Peeking at him through one half laden eye she stretched slightly. Pulling herself up gracefully she plucked her bag from the floor following him. He'd made it into his office before she could catch up with him so she stopped short outside the door, hand poised to knock. Before she could bring her fist down the door flew open.

She had expected to see her father standing here, but the lithe, feminine figure was most definitely not him. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the gentle curve of the woman's neck. She was possibly the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, even given the look of anger on her face. "Well then, Jack, you can take this job and shove it! You can't control my personal life!"

Her father, equally as angry, came into view. "It's my business when it could jeopardize our entire mission. You let that fly boy into here, have him access to everything without even consulting me." Although his voice didn't raise like her's the anger rolled off him in waves. Briallen had only seen him truly brassed off a few times in her childhood but the look on his face now spoke of volumes beyond that.

"Adaric isn't going to jeopardize anything! He's a time agent for Rasllion's sake!" Her statement only seemed to increase his anger as he took a step towards her.

"He's a little boy playing with a vortex manipulator, Jenny. The agents haven't had jurisdiction over earth since that whole debacle back in 2010. If he's a time agent then that means he's rogue, and ten times more dangerous to let around Torchwood. So start thinking with that overly large brain of yours instead of your hormones." Jack's voice had raised a tiny bit that Briallen wasn't sure anyone who hadn't known him since birth would have noticed.

Jenny let out a sound that seemed oddly reminiscent of an infuriated cat. "Well fuck you, Jack! You know where I live, retcon my ass for all I care! I quite!" Without so much as another sound she stormed past Briallen without so much as a backwards glance.

Turning back towards her dad she gave a slight wave at the shocked look on his face. "Hi, Dad." He just looked at her, a slightly opened mouth expression on his face. Laughing quietly she was sure she was in for an interesting visit.

fin.


	3. Not Unsaid

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. It is the property of BBC Wales and I make no money from writing this story.

AN: Okay, so this one isn't really Briallen/Jenny but I wanted a bit more interaction between Jack and Briallen and thought this was a good way to do it. It is also important for other stories I'm working on for this. Anyway, enjoy and please review I've only gotten one for this so far. Thanks!

* * *

Not unsaid

Briallen had thought a lot about that day outside her father's office, about Jenny storming off to parts unknown. Jack hadn't retconed her while she'd been visiting but the whereabouts of the blonde after that were still a mystery. Not that it had really mattered, the older woman hadn't even spared her a glance as she had stormed out of Torchwood. Pushing a lock of now dark hair out of her eyes she smirked slightly to herself. Her dad had hated the strawberry blonde she'd donned back then, saying it was a crime to cover up such hair. She hadn't agreed at the time but after two years of constantly changing it she had settled back on the natural shade, if only because she grew tired of the upkeep.

Fixing her robe she made her way through the crowd, smiling and waving at a few people that she knew. Stopping just outside the doors to the school she widened her stance, a smirk crossing her face as she looked at the shadowy figure off to the side. "Invasion averted early then?" Laughing as she was pulled into a hug. They hadn't really gotten along the best during her teenage years, or even that often now, but she was still glade that he had come. Her dad had been standoffish with her all her life, more than likely so because of the reminder to her Tad. Her Tad had always been a sore subject between them even if he had died when Briallen was just a baby.

Forcing the thoughts aside she waved happily at Tosh who stood off to the side, looking a bit uncomfortable. Turning back towards her dad her grin died a little but remained in her eyes. "Just in for the ceremony than, or are you going to actually stick around long enough to say more than two words to me?" She may have been laughing but she was deadly serious. It was rare when he put in the effort to visit her, work always coming first. At least after her last visit the supplement checks had returned. Though she hadn't asked for a reason for their stopping she had always assumed he had just been busy and forgotten about it.

Jack matched her laughter throwing an arm around her shoulder as a flash went off. Looking up startled Briallen saw a man in a leather jacket hand the camera back to Tosh, talking quietly before disappearing into the crowd. Not seeming to be paying attenion Jack didn't even look in their direction. "Well, I thought maybe we could go grab some coffee and talk for a bit. Unless you're in a hurry to get of your dear old dad."

She threw her head back in laughter, looping her arm through him. "Nay, I think I can handle you for an hour or so more." Joining her in the laughter he lead the way.

Tosh had declined joining them, pleading off on a headache. Briallen wasn't as willing to believe the excuse as her dad was, knowing that it had something to do with the man who had taken the picture. She'd pushed the thought aside, figuring that if her dad wasn't concerned with it he must have known the man. They'd found the small coffee shop she had always been fond of and settled into a small booth, coffee in hand.

The conversation had been light for the most part, general topics of school and the weather, safe topics. She was honestly enjoying the it since it had been so long since they'd actually talked to each other. Her mug has half way to her mouth when he proved it had been the calm before the storm. "So, meet any nice boys lately?" He wagged his eyebrows and Briallen tried to stay calm.

Forcing a smile she glanced over the rim of her mug. "Aren't I a little old for you to use to pick up hot guys?" The joke was met by a large grin and an even larger bark of laughter. Setting her mug aside she waited for him to make the next move.

"I guess you're right. Only works with babies." Leaning in her looked her straight in the eyes. "Seriously though Briallen. Your eighteen and never mentioned anyone in all of your messages. I just want to make sure you're happy." Tapping her fingers against the glossy table top, she stared out the window at the darkened streets. She really didn't feel like having this conversation after such a good day. It wasn't that she was lieing to him over the years, just omiting the truth when ever the topic came up. She gave a small sigh as she thought about how much she had simply neglected to tell him.

Turning back towards him she forced a small smile, picking up her mug again. "No, no nice boys." Taking a long drink she looked at him fully. He didn't seem to be reacting to it at all for a moment and she wondered if living in the twentieth, and then twenty-first century so long had lessened his advanced fifty-first century senses.

A moment later his left brow lifted just slightly, so slightly that she was sure she would have missed it if she hadn't been paying such close attention. "Ah." The single uttered sound at least let her know that he'd caught the meaning of her words. Setting her mug aside again she waited for the unavoidable conversation that would follow. To her utter surprise his face merely broke out into a wide grin. "Meet any nice girls lately then?"

Giggling quietly to herself she nodded. "Her name was Clover." The name seemed to be amusing to him too, because they shared a laugh. "She had a tongue piercing and it only lasted like two weeks. She didn't like peanut butter cookies."

Jack gave a bark of laughter while playing with his mug handle. "That still the deal breaker, huh? I would have thought after thirteen years you would have come up with a new gold standard." Shaking her head, Briallen's thick curls bounced around her head, grin firmly in place.

"Nope." she said, popping her 'p' for good measure. Cupping her mug she stared into the now empty porcelain before turning back to him. "What's the use in being with someone who doesn't like peanut butter cookies? I mean, you have to be like an alien or something to not like them if your not allergic." He shared in her laughter, the conversation flowing as he flagged down the waitress for more coffee.

In that moment, finally being clean about everything, her mind drifted to back Jenny. Clover had sort of looked like her in a way. Well, she was blond in any case. Pushing it aside she focused on her dad's tale of the time he'd met a group of aliens with a peanut allergy. It really wasn't good to dwell on it anyway, and she'd probably never see her again. Letting the thoughts fly out of her head as quickly as possible she focused on the conversation, the coffee, and for once in her life stopped thinking about what if. At least for now anyway.


	4. Help Wanted

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood. It is the property of BBC Wales and I make no money from the writing of this story.

AN: Sorry about this one being so short, but the next two are going to be much longer than the ones so far. I really would like to get more feedback though, even if it's criticism, I'm writing these mostly to work on my writing skills. Thanks like always, and happy reading.

* * *

Help Wanted

The board room of Torchwood three was busy as the briefing over the latest alien crash was about to commence. After spending the previous seventy two hours covering up the indecent as a low flying plane and ionized sea water particles in the air none of the team really wanted to spend another hour discussing exactly what had been found. Jack had just stood at the head of the table preparing to start the meeting when the doors to the room burst open.

A young woman in her early twenties walked purposefully into the room. Standing tall in high heeled boots and tailored tweed slacks she moved towards Jack a glint in her eye none of the others could identify. Pulling a thick manilla folder out of seemingly thin air she slapped it down on the table with force. "My resume, sir, seeing as your office has seemed to misplace it eight times." She spoke in a refined, but still clearly London accent, her demeanor giving off the complete picture of professionalism.

Setting down Jack steepled his fingers as he looked between the woman and the folder. "And what makes you think we've been misplacing them Miss... Jones." He looked pointedly at the folder as he said her name before returning his gaze to her.

Keeping her stance neutral but forceful the woman, Miss Jones, stared down her nose at him. "I believe you have misplaced them, sir, because I can find no other reason why you have not replied to any of my requests for employment at this facility. Even after the hand signed letter of recommendation from Brigadier Hancock." The dropped name of the head of UNIT didn't seem to motivate Jack in any way as he leaned back in his chair.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here, Miss Jones." The two stared at each other for a long moment, neither giving even an inch to the other.

Folding her arms in an almost petulant manner her voice took on a sharper tone. "I am here, sir, because I believed a miscommunication had occurred and that it should be dealt with in person. Especially since all twenty of my messages on your line have gone unanswered. I am merely clearing everything up." She didn't back down from the intense look he was giving her.

"That still doesn't explain why you are here. Torchwood it not currently hirering, even if you had the qualifications." Their eyes never left each other as he pushed the folder back across the table. "I believe we are finished, Miss Jones." He turned back towards the team, who were all in varying of shock and amusement, and opened his own folder again.

He was stopped short by the folder once again being slammed onto the table, this time right in front of his face. "A-levels in science, mathematics, and humanities. Special programs in modern languages, classical studies, diplomacy, and international affairs. Degrees from Oxford in Physics and Political Sciences. An internship with UNIT, and one year employment in UNIT special forces." He didn't look up as she listed off the information that was written in the folder. Information he'd already read eight times. "I believe, sir, that is I am not qualified for a position here, no one on earth is. If that is so, then you really should rethink your standards, some might be lying to get their jobs. Isn't it amazing, sir, how I managed to get into your secrete offices, on my own with your administrator still setting at his desk none the wiser?"

His eyes flicked up as the CCTV turned on, showing the front office, Peters still setting at his desk, Sudoku puzzle laid out in front of him. Smirking just slightly, Jack glanced up at her. "I believe you have proven your point on several things, Miss Jones." Standing he looked down at her, an almost soft expression taking over her face. "Perhaps I have been a little high in my standards over the years and you've given my the perfect solution. Starting tomorrow, you will be the new administrator of Torchwood." She looked at him in utter shock for a few moments before her eyes blazed with rage.

"Very well, sir. I will be the best damned administrator this office has ever seen." Not waiting another second she turned on her heels, storming out of the office in a flurry of tweed, wool and leather.

Chuckling slightly Jack slide back into his chair. "Um, Jack?" Turning back around to look at his team he wasn't surprised that it was Tori who had spoken up. Swallowing she almost looked as though she was going to regret asking anything but pushed forward anyway. "Who the hell was that?"

Laughing opening Jack shook his head slightly. "That," he began, poking a thumb in the direction of the door. "Tori, was quiet possibly the most fiery woman I've met in the last twenty two years." They continued to stare at him as he opened his briefing report. "That, was my daughter." Not waiting for any more questions he turned back to the report and began, never noticing the blue eyes that were still fixed to the door.


	5. What now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood. It is the property of BBC Wales and I make no money from writing this story.

AN: This has been setting on my computer since I posted the last part. I finally finished it as a birthday present to my self. A bit longer, but still not as long as I would have liked, but the appropriate length for what I had to say. I'd really like some more feedback though, so please review!

* * *

What Now

If some one had asked Briallen just a few days ago if she believed in angels she would have said no. If she had been asked again tonight the answer still would have been no, even as she stood on a deserted roof top surrounded by tall, fearsome looking beasts with wings. Cursing under her breath as they backed her towards the edge of the roof she wished for the hundredth time that she had thought to grab a blaster out of the back of the van before heading towards the rooftop to disengage the alien signal.

Glancing around with wide, alert eyes she tried to find any means of escape. A piece of discarded piping caught her eye, leaning just a few inches away from her hand. Leaning towards the side she fumbled for the pipe while not taking her eyes off the advancing aliens. Grasping trembling fingers around the pipe she brought it slowly in front of her. "Come on you creepy buggers." Taking a deep breath she stilled her nerves, looking straight ahead into danger. The creatures, Seraphim according to their own broadcast, still moved forward slowly, almost gliding Their red eyes flashed at her, the growling noise they admitted growing. Straightening her self she lifted the pipe just slightly. "My move then."

Not waiting a second longer she pushed herself forward at a sprint, pipe raised to attack. She didn't know what she'd expected to happen, but the sharp sting that shot through her arm slowed her down as she swung the pipe. Lashing and kicking out at any that came in her direction she tried to ignore the pain from their attacks. Breaking through to the other side of the line of Seraphim she made a mad dash towards the stair well after smashing the pipe into the transmitter. The sparks and explosive sounds shot around, but she didn't stop to see any of it, instead sprinting down the stairs.

Breathing heavily she clutched her bleeding shoulder, wavering as she ran. Feeling slightly dizzy she still pushed forward wishing for the thousandth time that she had been left in the office for backup. Pushing through the door she stumbled slightly towards the van. Ignoring Tori all together she threw open the back and grabbed out a blaster. "Seraphim on the roof, but I managed to take out the signal." Switching on the blaster she pulled open the first aid kit, shrugging off her jacket she patched up her arm wincing slightly. Turning back toward Tori she sighed. "So what's the plan now?"

The other woman typed on her computer for a moment, eyes scanning the information there. "Quinn and Meg are still trying to get the other transmitter down, but they should be done soon. Jenny's taken off again to do things her own way, and Jack is talking with Brigadier Hancock about militaristic solutions. How exactly did you dismantle the transmitter so quickly anyway?"

Briallen leaned against the van her breaths still labored but she shrugged anyway. "Hit it with a pipe." Tori merely lifted an eyebrow before shacking her head and going back to work on her computer. A dizziness over took Briallen but she shook it off, forcing her mind the focus on the situation. Hearing a slight movement she turned towards the building, a Seraphim coming into view. Not even blinking she shot, watching with a little satisfaction as it slumped to the ground.

"I really hope they get back soon. Those bastards hurt when they scratch." Looking at her blood soaked bandages she shrugged on her jacket back on, zipping it up to hide the damage. Checking the charge on her blaster she took out another as they headed towards them. Holding her side from the strain she cursed. "This is going to be a fun night."

Briallen cursed herself for ever uttering those words. Not a half hour since she had been leaning against that van she was once again running for her life. She'd stopped paying attention to street signs long before she caught sight of the Thames. She'd lost Tori even before that, the other woman taking off in the van towards where Meg had last been seen. Her blaster was low, she had no back up, her body was bloody and aching, and on top of all that she was being tailed by Seraphim while their ship hoovered menacingly overhead. "Bloody aliens."

Cutting through a side street she made a break for the river, hoping to find Quinn still in the general area. Instead of finding the van like she had expected the road in front of her was filled with Seraphim, their wings spread wide. Cursing she looked for a way out only to find her self surrounded. Looking between her blaster, the river, and the advancing hord of violent aliens she shrugged her shoulder slightly before taking aim. If she was going down, she was going to take a few of them with her.

A soft sound almost like humming drifted towards her as she prepared to fire. Ignoring it she shot, taking out a single Seraphim before they increased their speed. Surrounded she shot blindly, more concerned with taking at least a few out rather than making it out herself. Feeling the blaster shutter slightly as it's energy gave out she closed her eyes tightly, hoping that a plan would come to mind. The humming she had heard earlier intensified as she waited for the sting of the attack. Letting one eye slowly flutter open she was met with the sight of a deserted street.

Glancing around sharply she stilled her movements as a golden light passed by her. The light slowed as Briallen made out the shape of a woman in a flowing dress. Briallen stared open mouthed as the woman stopped for a moment, smiling at her in a comforting way. She opened her mouth to ask who she was only to admit a slight gasping sound. Placing a single finger to her golden lips in a shushing gesture she shook her head before gliding past. Briallen watched in shock as she glided down the road before shimming and disappearing into nothing.

Too shocked to do anything for a moment Briallen just stared. The beeping noise of her com pulled her out of her stupor as she plucked the device from her belt. Glancing at the signal and the now full charge of her blaster she took off at a full sprint again.

Every thing that happened after that was a bit of a blur. Explosions and screams reverberated off of the buildings as the ship above her blew to pieces debris landing every where. Making a run for the bridge she dodged falling bit of what looked like rock. She stopped dead in her tracks as a large rectangular object hurtled down from the sky. Squinting at it she barely had time to utter 'sh' before it hit the side of the bridge, knocking her back with it's full force as the world wavered and grayed around her.

Waking up in the autopsy bay of Torchwood London was not what Briallen had expected when she opened her eyes. "Fuck." Her muttered curse seemed to reverberate around the white tiled alcove in the cramped spare office. Holding her head to stop the room from spinning she pushed herself up into a setting position. Looking down at her self she rolled her eyes when she noticed she was only wearing a bra with her jean. Looking around the room she spotted her tank top on a near by table.

Forcing her legs over the side of the autopsy table she managed to stager over to the table and pull on the top. Wincing slightly at the freshly stitched wounds on her arm and stomach she lowered her arms as soon as the fabric fell into place. Her head throbbed a bit as she started to search for her boots but she pushed it aside.

"What they hell are you doing?" Glancing up from where she was crotched on the floor Briallen locked eyes with Meg before shrugging. Cringing at the pain the shot through her back at the motion she turned back around.

"I'm looking for my boots." Pulling said object out from under a near by surgical table she sat down to pull them on. "You know, if you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask." Wagging her eyebrows at the Asian woman she zipped up her boot and stood. Wavering after less than a step she grabbed at the table for support.

Meg rushed forward to steady her before pushing her back towards the bed. "You should be resting. You've had a hell of a night, Briallen, and I don't feel like patching you up any more than I already have." Briallen merely snorted at her but allowed the other woman to help her sat down again.

Rubbing her sore shoulder she allowed herself to slump slightly. "Don't really remember what happened anyway. Was standing on this bridge when something, part of the ship maybe, crashed into it." She honestly hated admitting weakness of any sort, especially when she was constantly having to prove herself to her day.

Meg looked up at her from where she was examining a laceration of Briallen's forearm. "Not much left to the bridge. Lucky you landed on what was left of it or we would have been fishing you out of the Thames. Jenny brought you too me as soon as possible and I did a lot of work while we were in the van. Stopping the bleeding mostly. I did the stitching once we made it back here. You should be glade you got a bit of Jack's healing or you probably would have bleed out long before we got you here." Briallen nodded slightly, trying not to think about Jenny's name. She'd given up on her long term crush on the older woman long before she started working at Torchwood. It was a little embarrassing that so many people had seen her injured though.

Letting Meg do a once over she was more than glad when she backed away slightly, looking over test results instead. Seemingly happy with what she had found she excused herself before making her way towards the office. Sighing Briallen ran a shacking hand over her face before rubbing her temples. If there was anything she hated most about being injured it was the headache that always followed. Muttering incoherently to herself she pushed herself off the table once more, determined to do something besides laying around.

She'd looked for her jacket briefly before forgoing it and heading out of the autopsy bay. Glancing at her reflection in a window she scowled, running a hand over her hair in an attempt to flatten the short locks. She stopped after a moment even is she still wasn't completely satisfied with her appearance. Sighing she turned purposefully back towards the office, her stride intensifying.

The office was quiet as when she walked in, only Tori was setting in the open area. The other woman didn't look up as she entered the woman, her gaze focused on the computer. Shrugging it off she headed towards the secluded office that she knew Jack would be using for his own. Torchwood London wasn't more than an outpost anyway, a skeleton crew of three liaisoned with UNIT on occasion but where mostly there to keep the archives running in smooth order.

Pushing open with out so much as a knock as strode into the room with an air of importance. The conversation between Jack and the Director Jobs stopped almost immediately, both men turning to look at her before going back to what they were doing. Not fazed by this she stood to the side in a neutral stance, waiting for them to finish. Catching a streak of yellow out of the corner of her eye she turned towards the side to look at the rest of the room. Jenny was seated across from the desk, her arms folded in an almost defensive manner.

Briallen quickly diverted her gaze when the other woman turned sharply to look in her direction. Shifting nervously she turned her attention back towards the other two occupants of the room. "Well than, Jack, I'll catalog this and leave the office to you." Sharing a smile and a hand shake Jobs left the office after nodding in her direction.

Turning towards her father Briallen relaxed her stance, waiting for Jack to make the first move. "I take it you've been told what happened." The statement was clearly directed at her.

Taking a step towards the desk she nodded. "Meg told me some of the detail about how I came to be in the autopsy bay, sir. She did, however, leave out the cause of the bridge collapse. I am certain everything will be included in the case report and I will read over it before placing it in the Cardiff archives." Jack looked at her for a moment before shifting his gaze towards Jenny. Glancing at her out of the corner of her eye she noticed that she had stiffened slightly.

Clearing his throat Jack drew her attention back to him. "I take it your injuries have been fully taken care of." There was a hint of a note in his voice that Briallen couldn't decipher but she nodded anyway. "Good. I think a few days recovery once we are back in Cardiff will be in order. We'll be leaving this evening and I don't expect to see you back in the office before Monday. Is that clear?"

Briallen seethed slightly at the order but inclined her head in agreement. "Crystal, sir." Picking up his paper work from the desk Jack headed towards the door.

"Good. I'll see you on Monday." Not waiting for another word he made his way across the office and out the door. Sighing Briallen couldn't help but feel the thickness in the air now that she was alone in the room with Jenny.

Over the past three months since she'd begun working at Torchwood she had barely spared more than a few cordial sentenced towards the other woman when she wasn't talking about work. Now that she was faced with being alone with her she didn't know what to say. Turning towards her, she gave a stiff nod. "Good evening, ma'am." Not even looking at Jenny's face she turned and left the room.

Meg had forced her to rest during their last few hours in London, and Briallen was more than happy to be heading back to Cardiff. At least in till Quinn had told her that she was in no way going to be allowed to drive back to Cardiff while under heavy pain medications. So, sulking slightly she had been condemned to the back seat where Meg had once again insisted that she rest.

She had never been so glad to see the office as she was when they pulled into the garage. Practically springing from the van she grabbed her jacket as she went. Giving a generic goodbye to the team she had made her way around the building before most had even had time to step out of the vehicles. She'd made it to the street out side the office when she heard her name being called. Cursing slightly she turned, expecting to see Meg with more medicine in hand. Instead she was greeted by the sight of Jenny running towards her.

Stopping dead she was almost certain she was hallucinating from the pills in till she touched her arm. Looking down at the long, pale digits wrapped around her arm for a moment she stood perfectly still before she glanced up at Jenny. The other woman looked nervous for a moment, pulling away her hand. "Jack suggested I walk you home. Just in case." Briallen let out a long breath at the explanation. She knew it would be something like that. Nodding slightly she motioned in front of her in invitation. Clearing her throat Jenny gave her own nod before leading the way.

Briallen didn't even bother to ask how she knew where she lived, supposing she had memorized the addresses from the database just like she had. Stopping just outside her door Briallen wondered if it would be appropriate to invite her in. Mulling over the idea for a few minutes she turned to offer the invite and was instead met by soft, cool lips. She stood perfectly still for a moment before gently pressing against her mouth, savoring the friction.

The gentle sweep of her tongue against Briallen's bottom lip was all the invitation she needed to open her lips to Jenny's assault. A single taste of her almost caused Briallen's eyes to roll back in her head. The mix of mint, and chocolate with the saltiness of her sweat laced lips was the most tempting thing she had ever tasted in her life. Pulling back just slightly she looked into her ice blue eyes, marveling at the passion she saw there. The gentle pressure of her hand at the nap of Briallen's neck was all the encouragement she needed to bring her lips to her's again.

All of her senses seemed to bleed together and heighten at the same time. The sound of her own heart beat out of feral rhythm as she allowed her hands to roam over Jenny's shoulders and arms. Pulling back for a second time she licked her lips, trying to savor every last taste of her. "Want to come in?" The words had escaped her kiss swollen lips before she even realized she had thought them. Looking up at Jenny with a wide open expression she half expected the other woman to laugh in her face and walk away.

Instead a slight curve of a smile crept up on her lips. "I'd love to." Smiling brilliantly at her Briallen unlocked the door and moved aside to give her entrance. Brushing a kiss against her lips one last time she walked past Briallen and into the apartment. Standing there a moment longer she took a deep breath before following her inside. Her few days off from work where suddenly looking very bright.


End file.
